2010-2011 Season Awards
DSC_0029.JPG|Dorthea Syleos at the 2010-2011 Awards Gala|link=Dorthea Syleos|linktext=Dorthea Syleos DSC_0032.JPG|Nathan Williamson and John Campana at the 2010-2011 Awards Gala DSC_0033.JPG|Derek Nieves and Martha Winters at the 2010-2011 Awards Gala DSC_0036.JPG|Martha Winters and Kevin Doar at the 2010-2011 Awards Gala DSC_0039.JPG|Marsha Adams at the 2010-2011 Awards Gala DSC_0043.JPG|Sue Jordan and Lenoir Thurber at the 2010-2011 Awards Gala DSC_0045.JPG|Kevin Nickens, Eric Hurst, Chris Gorsuch and Lenoir Thurber at the 2010-2011 Awards Gala DSC_0047.JPG|Michelle and Kevin Nickens at the 2010-2011 Awards Gala DSC_0049.JPG|Jonathan and Laura Johnson, and John David Stevenson at the 2010-2011 Awards Gala DSC_0052.JPG|Bob Myers and John Campana at the 2010-2011 Awards Gala DSC_0059.JPG DSC_0053.JPG DSC_0060.JPG DSC_0063.JPG DSC_0075.JPG DSC_0076.JPG DSC_0077.JPG DSC_0085.JPG DSC_0096.JPG DSC_0100.JPG DSC_0761.JPG DSC_0773.JPG DSC_0781.JPG DSC_0796.JPG DSC_0821.JPG DSC_0843.JPG DSC_0844.JPG DSC_0845.JPG DSC_0847.JPG DSC_0848.JPG 2010-2011 Season Awards 'Date:' August 13, 2011 Admission: 'Free for nominees. $25 General, $50 VIP (included reception, awards, party, reserved parking, thank you gift) Production *'Organizer: Michelle Nickens *'Master of Ceremonies:' Steve Christian, Star 98.9 *'Music Director': Michael Norris *'Sponsor: '''Capital City Bank Performers: *''Let the Good Times Roll - Ensemble *''Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy'' - Jessica Wright Applegate, Collen McClure, Lindsay Benedict *''Strike Up the Band'' - Jessica Wright Applegate *''Tell My Father'' - Colin Wulff *''Young and Healthy'' - Colleen McClure *''A Sucker is Born Every Minute'' - Ben Taylor *''Summertime'' - Jessica Wright Applegate *''Feelin' Good'' - Lindsay Benedict *West Coast Swing Showcase - Bob Myers and Sue Boyd *Scene from Rumors (2011) - Brian Davis and Brie Frank Mainstage Awards: 'Mainstage Show Most Enjoyed' (award presented by Michelle and Kevin Nickens ) *'Nominee:' Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2010) *'Nominee:' Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Nominee:' Cabaret (2011) *'Nominee:' Bedroom Farce (2011) *'Winner:' The Foreigner (2011) 'Best Performance by Leading Actor '(award presented by Derek Nieves and Kevin Doar) *'Nominee:' Ben Taylor as Lawrence Jameson in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2010) *'Nominee:' Chris Kizirian as Freddy in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2010) *'Nominee:' Felipe Martinez as Sir Wilfred in Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Winner: Lance McGee as the Emcee in Cabaret (2011)' *'Winner: Bob Myers as Charlie Baker in The Foreigner (2011)' 'Best Performance by Leading Actress' (award presented by Derek Nieves and Kevin Doar) *'Nominee:' Erin Schmidt as Christine Colgate in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2010) *'Nominee:' Laura Johnson as Romaine/The Woman in Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Nominee:' Lindsay Stratton as Catherine Simmes in The Foreigner (2011) *'Winner: Melinda Melendez as Sally Bowles in Cabaret (2011)' 'Best Performance by Supporting Actor' (award presented by Matt Bucior and Sheri Cox) *'Nominee:' Bob Myers as Andre in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2010) *'Nominee:' Lucas Vlasnik as Leonard Vole in Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Nominee:' John David Stevenson as Mr. Myers in Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Nominee:' Brogan Wikarek as Clifford Bradshaw in Cabaret (2011) *'Nominee:' Kevin Doar as Reverend David Marshall Lee in The Foreigner (2011) *'Winner: Nathan Williamson as Nick in Bedroom Farce (2011)' 'Best Performance by Supporting Actress '(award presented by Matt Bucior and Sheri Cox) *'Nominee:' Dorthea Syleos as Muriel in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2010) *'Nominee:' Denee Lortz as Greta in Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Nominee:' Melissa Findley as Dr. Wyatt in Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Nominee:' Melissa Findley as Kate in Bedroom Farce (2011) *'Winner: Nancy Diskin as Fraulein Schnieder in Cabaret (2011)' 'Best Performance by Character Actor '(award presented by John Campana and Nathan Williamson ) *'Nominee:' Travis Young as Mr. Mayhew in Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Nominee:' Ty Wold as Mr.Carter in Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Nominee:' Ty Wold as Herr Schultz in Cabaret (2011) *'Winner: Scott Mock as Ellard Simms in The Foreigner (2011)' 'Best Performance by Character Actress' (award presented by John Campana and Nathan Williamson ) *'Nominee:' Danielle Holbrook as Jolene in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2010) *'Nominee:' Marcy Palmer as Janet MacKenzie in Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Nominee:' Martha Winters as Betty Meeks in The Foreigner (2011) *'Nominee:' Dorthea Syleos as Delia in Bedroom Farce (2011) *'Winner: Rachael Admas as Fraulein Kost in Cabaret (2011)' 'Best Director '(award presented by Bill Townsend and Eric Hurst) *'Nominee:' Randi Atwood for Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2010) *'Nominee:' Lanny Thomas for Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Nominee:' Naomi Rose-Mock for Cabaret (2011) *'Nominee:' Sue Jordan for Bedroom Farce (2011) *'Winner: Sheri Cox for The Foreigner (2011)' 'Best Costume Design' (award presented by Rod Durham and Chris Gorsuch) *'Nominee:' Dana Holsclaw for Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2010) *'Nominee:' Kathy Burcham for Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Nominee:' Edith Carnely for Bedroom Farce (2011) *'Nominee:' Wanda Tillman for The Foreigner (2011) *'Winner: Marissa Mcinnes-Taylor for Cabaret (2011)' 'Best Lighting Design' (award presented by Rod Durham and Chris Gorsuch) *'Nominee:' Tim Coletti for Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Winner: Devin Kinch for Cabaret (2011)' 'Best Scenic/Set Design' (award presented by Rod Durham and Chris Gorsuch) *'Nominee:' Paige Brand for Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2010) *'Nominee:' Marc Cramer for Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Nominee:' Ruben Arana Downs for Bedroom Farce (2011) *'Nominee:' Paige Brand for Cabaret (2011) *'Winner: Melissa Findley for The Foreigner (2011)' 'Best Sound Design' (award presented by Rod Durham and Chris Gorsuch) *'Nominee:' Stephen Hodges for Witness For the Prosecution (2010) *'Nominee:' Scott Freese for The Foreigner (2011) *'Winner: Scott Freese for Cabaret (2011)' Coffeehouse Awards 'Coffeehouse Show Most Enjoyed' (award presented by Sue Jordan ) *'Nominee:' How I Learned to Drive (2010) *'Winner: Member of the Wedding (2011)' 'Best Performance - Actress' (award presented by Lanny Thomas) *'Nominee:' Michelle Pariseau as Lil Bit in How I Learned To Drive (2010) *'Nominee:' Carlie Nettles as Frankie Addams in Member of the Wedding (2011) *'Winner: Dametria Selmore as Bernice Sadie Brown in Member of the Wedding (2011)' 'Best Performance - Actor '(award presented by Lanny Thomas) *'Nominee:' William Bevan-Thomas as John Henry West in Member of the Wedding (2011) *'Winner: Ryan Burk as Uncle Peck in How I Learned to Drive (2010)' 'Best Director' (award presented by Randi Atwood) *'Nominee:' Chuck Olsen for Member of the Wedding (2011) *'Winner: Rod Durham for How I Learned to Drive (2010)' 'Production Design' (award presented by Jonathan Johnson) *'Nominee:' Wanda Tillman, Costumes for How I Learned to Drive (2010) *'Nominee:' Chelsea Cranshaw, Lighting for How I Learned to Drive (2010) *'Nominee:' Marc Cramer & Dale Holcomb, Set Design for How I Learned to Drive (2010) *'Nominee:' Tyler Teagle, Sound Design for How I Learned to Drive (2010) *'Winner: Paige Brand, Set Design for Member of the Wedding (2011)' Additional Awards Executive Director's Award (presented by Shellie Williams) - Michelle Nickens President's Award (presented by Marsha Adams) - Caroline V. Sturtz The Inge Schwarz Award (presented by Marsha Adams) - Barbie Nettles The Ralph Cook Award for the Support of the Arts (presented by Dick Sherwin) - William Moncrief Category:Award Winners Category:Award Nominees Category:Season Awards Category:Special Events Category:2010-2011 Season